a. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns methods and apparatus for providing a magnified, three-dimensional view of an object. More specifically, the present invention concerns a three-dimensional video microscope having a relatively small dimension such that it may be hand held. The present invention also concerns a three-dimensional video microscope that may be used in "contact" type microscopy applications.
b. Related Art
The field of microscopy may be divided into two (2) broad areas; "destructive" and "non-destructive". In destructive microscopy, a relatively small sample of an object is removed (hence the term "destructive") and brought to the microscope for viewing. In non-destructive microscopy, the microscope is brought to an object, and often brought into contact with the object, for viewing. Since a sample need not be removed from the object, the term "non-destructive" is used.
Video microscopes (such as model no. OVM/PV10 sold by Olympus America, Inc. of Melville, N.Y.) offer a portable and convenient way of observing objects in a non-destructive manner. Hand-held, contact type video microscopes are advantageous in that they can be brought to the object in instances where it would be difficult or undesirable to bring a sample of the object to the microscope. However, many video microscope users (and potential users) have become accustomed to using optical stereo microscopes. The stereo view permits the viewer to perceive depth, thereby enhancing surface detail. Unfortunately, however, optical stereo microscopes are fairly bulky, and cannot, in general be used in a contact-type operation where the objective lens actually contacts the object being viewed. Rather, present stereo microscopes typically operate in a "destructive" manner; that is, they require a relatively small sample to be removed from the object.
Stereo video cameras (such as those sold by KAPPA Opto-Electronic Systems, Inc. of City of Industry, Calif.) typically require two lens systems and are not used in microscopy applications.
Rotational three-dimensional microscopes (such as the HIROX 3-D sold by Hi-Tech Electronics PTE LTD of Singapore and Hirox Co. LTD of Tokyo Japan) are advertised as providing a realistic three dimensional view of an object. Unfortunately, however, such rotational three-dimensional microscopes require a precisely machined optical head which rotates two mirrors around a fixed point, while carrying a high magnification image. It is believed that the dynamic parts of such microscopes may wear and/or require realignment. Moreover, an external adapter required for three-dimensional imaging makes these systems somewhat bulky and cumbersome. Thus, it is believed that such three dimensional microscopes are not useful for "non-destructive" or contact type microscopy applications.
In view of the foregoing limitations of video microscopes, stereo video cameras, and rotational three dimensional microscopes, microscopes which provide a stereo (three dimensional) video signal, without requiring moving parts or particularly precise manufacturing, are needed. Such stereo video microscopes should be compact and preferably hand held. Moreover, such stereo video microscopes should be suitable for "non-destructive" and/or contact type applications.